


［英米］oneshot

by tyss



Series: Boy in front of the camera [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a sweet bottom, Don't Like Don't Read, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, M/M, UKUS, oneside relationship（maybe）, only in web, they are not really konw eachother, toy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyss/pseuds/tyss
Summary: 亚瑟对一位色情主播一见钟情
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Boy in front of the camera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008423
Kudos: 6





	［英米］oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> *英国×色情主播美国  
> *他们实际上没见过面，算是单方面的  
> *很短，不够色，是相声（确定）

亚瑟柯克兰这段时间疯狂地浏览各路健身博主的首页，因为那只该死的法国青蛙居然说他这么瘦，一看就运动不行，难怪在床上一点创造性都没有，自己那些炮友小蜜都无聊地投入了他的怀抱。

放屁！明明是自己秉承绅士风度，在床上也温柔细致，不像他一个劲儿地说骚话，把人说的脸红心跳地，还以为是自己有多心动呢。一旦对他的话有了免疫，那些人还不是和他一拍两散了。

不过话虽然这么说，但亚瑟确实也知道自己不是什么强壮的体型，相比同等身高的男性，甚至是偏清瘦的。于是便憋着一口气想要给自己练出更多肌肉。

“嗯？这身材居然也好意思秀吗？”真不是亚瑟尖酸刻薄，而是那张图里的男孩与别的健身博主相比，实在是不够看。

那男孩只是把上衣掀了起来，漏出肌肉线条并不明显的腹部，青少年的身体还有些单薄，所以无法拥有成年人那样凸起的筋肉，这不是不能理解，但那小肚子明显是软软的肥肉质感，虽然不至于像冰淇淋那样堆成几层，但看上去就很好戳。

出于好奇，他点开了男孩的主页。

哦…他错了…这位确实不是健身博主。亚瑟震惊地看着最新那张图，冲击实在太大，他是瞎了吗？还是这几天肌肉男看多了，以至于对男人的上半身脱敏，甚至看不出那张照片里那么明显的性暗示！

而且，那张新图也太戳自己性癖了吧，简直让亚瑟对他一见钟情。

金发的男孩身体被紧身皮衣包裹，但那说是皮衣，实际上简直像是几条缠绕在身上的皮带，在因为动作移动时露出被勒出红痕的皮肉。他跪在一个男人的腿间，似乎是嫌弃碎发碍事，它们被发胶固定向后，露出光洁的额头，戴着遮了半脸的眼罩，闭着眼用红艳的舌尖舔一根硕大无比的肉棒，看上去极为投入并享受，白嫩的脸和紫红的勃起对照出的肤色差简直色情到极点。

何况，浏览下来，那男孩的身材正是他喜欢的青涩而不稚嫩，于是他鬼使神差下点了个关注。

不过随着对方年龄的增长，以及从事体育运动后的锻炼，少年的身材练得越来越好，却已经不是他中意的类型了，那种脆弱的，无助的，想让人保护珍视的……不，他不是恋童癖，他只是因为自己的清瘦偏好柔软点的男孩罢了，而不是这种现在看上去一拳呢捶死他的这种。

虽然这样想着，他关注主播多年，实际上对他确实有种说不清道不明的情绪，所以便有了后面的花大价钱要他穿个乳环，想着自己要做那个在他身上留下印记的人，不是根据指示玩弄自己造成的掐痕，而是可以留存更久，更特别的痕迹。

而在主播直播穿环的时候，玩了自己好久，明面上是和大家聊天，但亚瑟看得出来是在做思想建设，看来是真的怕痛，这样正好，他在对方穿环时就更有满足感。不过有点可惜他不是戴着自己对他一见钟情的那张照片上的眼罩，不然自己就可以看见，他是怎样紧张地舔着红润的唇，然后在穿透的瞬间，用洁白的牙齿把它咬得失去血色，最后，它们会被他自己折磨得红肿充血，像是任人采撷的红樱桃……

因为在某种程度上来说是给对方打上了印记，本来有些厌倦了的亚瑟心情极好地参加了下一次的直播，甚至在主播分开腿展示藏在屁股里的那个，“据说可以随着打赏金额的多少调换速度”的跳蛋时，上了自己的好几个小号，设定好打赏的钱，把对方玩得欲仙欲死。

被限制高潮的主播身子抖动得像风吹的树叶，头上的兔耳发饰跟着颤动，一声声呻吟像猫爪子挠着亚瑟的心间，简直让他觉得为这个关注已久的主播破个例也没关系，哪怕他已经没有吸引自己的体型了。

金发主播声线不稳地念着打赏名单，这表示感谢后有些疑惑地开口：“……你们的昵称……都是……英国人吗？”  
亚瑟不无得意地在屏幕前回应：“oh亲爱的，都是一个人～”

英国人欣赏着对方因为自己的影响，在椅子上痉挛着干性高潮，享受着这时候的掌控感，但主播这次出了些演出事故，无法解开束缚自己的绳子导致积压的精液无法释放，痛苦中，失去控制的力道扯下了面具。

那一刻，他真真切切地看到了那双眼睛，那一汪蓝色，比蓝天更深邃，比海洋更澄澈，而此时，里面满满的都是对无法控制身体的慌张，和疼痛造成的惊惧，在无意间瞥向镜头的眼神里，诉说着对他的祈求，祈求他能帮助自己，摆脱这样的困境。

在那个瞬间，亚瑟 柯克兰，再次对他一见钟情了。

**Author's Note:**

> *确实这篇算我另一篇文的番外，但cp不是英米，所以单独发出来了。


End file.
